rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Right of Existence
I: Preface Zamorak. A strong and infamous name. A man who defeated the most powerful god on Gielinor. A devious mind that is not too unlike myself. A two-bit warmonger that attempts to personify chaos, a warrior that espouses his *ism” to be synonymous with chaos. His only train of logic is that if A equals B, then C must be applied. In other words - if a town is quiet and cozy then it must be stagnant and chaos must be applied. Indeed, the chaos may indeed make the town stronger in the end. Is there a guarantee? No. Would it occur without thought? Yes. Gross simplification is not the answer to progress this world. Saradomin. A proud and famous name. A man who held kingdoms even in an absence of thousands of years. A self righteous mind that is not too unlike myself. A violent preacher that speaks of stark black and white spurred from false reasons, a braggart whom ironically acts in the gray. An entity blinded with teleology who can't even obey it. This is not Right, he does not even understand Right. Bipedal and blinded contradictions do not progress this world. Guthix. A divisive and ubiquitous name. A man that gave up life and ergo his Right. Giving up does not progress this world - not even one’s self. This trend holds true to virtually every deity to ever walk the planet. False reasons, misuse of the right reasons, or simply being dead. I understand now that none of these gods I will bow to, not even agree with, for they do not truly grasp what is Right. Until they do so, they will eventually fall and become lost to the sands of time. Righteousness is the key to truly ascending past falsehoods that attempt to attach useless reasons to life. Life, especially sentience, is only because everything that could have been what we know life to be, is not. Life is. Something about sentient life has eternally triumphed over whatever notlife would be...even after universal cycles. Life has so thoroughly won that it will always be created, forever. Somehow. Someway. Its architect, whom is most certainly higher than the Elders, became Right. Until anyone else understands that principle and applies it to what they wish to be and see, what they make will not last forever. Their opposition must be rent asunder until their very particles are split and their memetic legacy erased from the eternal reverberations of the universe. And isn’t that what everyone truly wants? To be immortal? No one wants to die. But oh...they will. All of them. Everyone shall eventually be slain by the opposition so long as the opposition is given the chance. Their opposition may be as ubiquitous as old age, as grandiose as godly warfare. All the same, they, you, can't let it have the chance. I''' certainly don't wish to give anymore chances. Now. I may kill the world while laughing. I may love the world while smiling. I may do many things. All of it will be done in order to live. To Exist. To be Right. And I know I am not the only one. I must spread this message. Bond with those that focus on action, not reason. The rest, I will fight. Fight them with everything I have, fight all of their laws and games that oppress the process of perfection. Existence is the only argument the Universe listens to, and I will prove my argument. Or die to a stronger one. Break your cell’s bars. Make a new shape, make the shape from its path, find your cell’s bars, break out of the bars, find a shape, make the shape from its path, eat the light, eat the path. No more will my actions and my creations be transient. No more. II: Epiphany Why does anything exist? No, there is no 'reason'. That's teleology and will make you blind Why are there atoms? Because atomic matter is more stable than the original primordial broth. The first war was broth against atom and atom won. There were two results and one won. Everything that came next was made of atoms. Contemplate this. Alleged intellectuals will attempt to attach fallible mortal logic. It matters not. Reality is the result of an infinite strings of "this or thats". Reality is birthed from the carcass of a trillion could-have-beens. The philosophies of this world hold no baring. Atoms made stars. Stars made galaxies. Worlds that were rock and acid, in their smoking primal seas, the first living molecule learned to copy itself. All of this happened by the One True Law, which exists without mind or meaning. It's the simplest law but it has no worshippers here. Not yet. Imagine two great nations under two great queens. One queen writes a great book of law and her rule is just. The other queen raises an army and conquers everything. The future belongs to one of them. Her rule is harshest...but she rules. Existence is a game that everything plays, and some strategies are winners: the ability to exist, to shape existence, to remake it so that your descendants - molecules or stars or people or ideas - will flourish, and others will find no ground to grow. Everything in all of the omniverse is becoming more ruthless because it is the way to ensure Existence. In the end, only the most ruthless remain. They will lurk all of creation and rectify the first glint of competition before it can even comprehend what it faces or why it has transgressed. '''This is the shape of victory: to rule the universe so absolutely that nothing will ever exist except by your consent. Thus is the ruler at the end of time, whose sovereignty is eternal because no other sovereign can defeat it. The reason? The same reason the atom prevailed over the broth. It is simply the winning play. The living play. The Right of Existence. The underlying Right of everything. Of course, it might be that there was another country, with other queens, and in this country they sat down together and made one law and one tower and one army to guard their borders. A humble place ringed in spears. But I do not think those spears will hold against the queen of the country of armies. And that is all that will matter in the end. III: The Way It should be stressed that we are not mindless beasts or "evil" people all because we actively assert our Right granted by the one true law. Though there is no reason for that law, there is reason we follow the law. We are, what society might have even otherwise called "good people", if it were not for our ways. We do as we do due to our disenfranchisement with orthodoxy of other methodology. Though we do not adhere to Gielinorian morality, if we described ourselves with its lexicon, we could be considered "Chaotic Good". Through trial by fire, we wish to better the world and even the Universe. The eradication of undesirable people and ideals and memes, and our definition of "undesirable" not too unlike the definition that commoners hold. This is what makes us "good". Imagine a land with complete cooperation between the species. Elves teaching Dwarves how to craft with voice - Dwarves teaching Elves how to craft with hands. Vampyres opting for Haemalchemy over slaves - Humans donating the little more blood needed by will and not force. Children being raised with happy families. Honest workers never in poverty. Governments properly compromising and enacting. A fearsome military never turned on its people. Other lands educated with love as a first resort, and reprimanded in obliteration as a fallback. These are only a few examples of the altruism we adhere to. A most beautiful world united under a most sharp blade. The highest achievable ratio of happiness and strength. These two concepts are hard to objectively measure but the vision is adequately detailed all the same. Every soul worthy of consideration but not mollycoddling. No soul drowned, rather every sul allowed to swim or sink in their own way. A ruthless utopia. This has been tried before, perhaps more than once. It has existed before, perhaps more than once. Yes, these empires eventually fell and the propagators of these ideals have become Extinct. It was shown that they are Wrong. But they don't matter, because we are alive. We Exist. Thus, we are Right. IV: To Our Prey, This is a message to those in our way. One who believes a good existence can only be invented through games of conduct are doomed by that belief. They will die in terror. The mighty and ruthless will drag them down to die. The universe will erase their monuments. But the one that sets out to understand the One True Law and worships that law will by that decision gain control over their future. They will gain hope of ascendance and by their tenacity they will assist the Universe in arriving at its Perfect shape. By voiding ourselves of all clemency for the weak can we emulate and become that which endures forever. This is Right. The Universe offers only one choice and it is between Existence and Extinction We stand against the fatal lie that a world centric to inhibiting strength will ever actually be superior to those whom are strong. This is a crime, to stifle the progress of Creation. If you choose to fight us, fight us with everything you have. With all your laws and games. We will prove our argument thus. Category:Documents